Minato Namikaze's Failure
by Insanely43
Summary: What would have happen if Minato had failed in "PROPERLY" sealing the Kyuubi? AU , MinatoXFemKyuubi , a little NaruXHina , maybe MinatoXHarem , Lemons in later chapters.
1. Prologue : Minato's Failure

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Hell if did I won't even be writing this, now will I?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue : Failure<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Streets of Konoha<em>

A lone white haired man runs the rampant streets of Konoha. All around him he sees only destruction. Konoha was once filled with greeneries but this battle that they are currently fighting is something nature cannot withstand. As the white haired man runs buildings that are burning starts to crumble down.  
>"Damn it... I hope I'm not to late..." The man quietly mumbles to himself.<br>The white haired man came from the frontlines, holding back whatever it is that they were fighting. He received news that his number one pupil, his disciple and his successor was about to do something very stupid.  
>"Don't do this Minato... It's not what Kushina wants..." The man says this as he quickened his pace to the Hokage Tower.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hokage Tower<em>

Sarutobi Hiruzen watched as his successor walked slowly towards the rooftop. With him is his only child, still a new born, just out of her mother's womb just hours ago. It was also at the same time that they heard that his mother, Uzumaki Kushina did not make it through the surgery. She died while holding her child in her arms.  
>"...Naruto..." The man holding the baby quietly said. Hiruzen did not react. He just kept watching him. Hiruzen just kept watched as the man slowly but surely falls into madness. All the while this is happening to the man, he watched as the scene that unfolded in front of his eyes. Death was everywhere. Buildings were burning. Bodies were flying. And under all that was a death defying roar. A large nine-tailed fox was running a mock on his village. All of his ninjas were fighting to the bitter end but he knew that they could not win. The man knew that the only way to stop it was a sealing jutsu. One that may very well end his life. He turned towards his predecessor.<br>"Old man..." He looked Hiruzen in the eyes. The old man looked straight at him. He saw his reflection on his eyes. Blond hair, blue eyes, the same features that his only son has. He saw himself wearing the coat and hat that symbolizes him as the Hokage of Konoha. Underneat it is his trusty green jacket where he keeps most of his tools for his seals. But most of all he saw himself smiling. An eerie smile that slowly crept up to his face. Hiruzen still holds his gaze never letting himself lose sight of his successor.  
>"Minato... You know you don't have to do this. I can do the sealing..." Hiruzen says but Minator raises his hand and slowly shakes his head.<br>"Old man... You know your body won't be able to take that much beating now that your way past your prime. I am the only one that can do this." He said with determination. Hiruzen looked at his feet in shame. He kept wishing himself to be 30 years younger again!  
>"Then what about me?" The white haired man suddenly appeared. Both of them turned towards him.<br>"Jiraiya... Master, you know my sealing skill are already in a whole different level when you first taught it to me." Minato said. This made Jiraiya cringe a bit.  
>"Even so, to waste your life with this problem is just going overboard! Minato, think for a minute! Your just confused at the lost of your wife! Sacrificing both you and your son is insane! What will Kushina say to you when you see her again!" Jiraiya howled, poured out his soul to stop his student's suicidal attempt. But it was not enough.<p>

Minato turned around to see his village. He shouted for joy on top of this rooftop when he first became hokage. He watched his village everyday on top of this tower. He knew what he had to do. It was the only way to save the people he was duty bound to protect. He looked down at his son. He wispered the name that her mother gave him.  
>"...Naruto... I.. I.. I'm so sorry..." He turned around to looked at both of his teachers.<br>"I... I..." Minato was getting teary-eyed. "My... only... wish is for... the people... to see my son as their savior... can you do that for me, Old man?" He looked at Hiruzen as if he was his only hope.  
>"Sure, Minato... I'll get it done. I promise." Hiruzen said. Minato looked at Jiraiya and was about to speak...<br>"I'll watch over him, don't worry." Jiraiya said while looking the other way. Minato smiled a small tear running from his eyes.  
>"Will you look after my son as well Kakashi?" Minato says making Hiruzen and Jiraiya look at the direction that he was saying that too. Kakashi came out behind a broken wall outside the office.<br>"Yes, teacher. I would be honored to protect him." Kakashi says with a look of sadness in his eyes. Minato turned to look at the Kyuubi. He gave a thumbs up to the people at his back and softly said "I'm going..." as he left 3 regretful people looking at his back.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the Battlefield<em>

Minato flew through the air went above the battlefield. Bodies of flesh scattered everywhere, it was filled with the cry of despair. Minato grind his teeth. He tossed Naruto in the air and performed a series of hand signs. "Summon!" Minato shouted.  
>A large toad descended from where he placed his hands. He grabbed his son in mid-air and slowly place his feet on the back of the toad.<br>"Oi oi oi... Minato, what the hell do you think I am, your henchmen!" The large frog shouted.  
>"Sorry Gamabunta... No boss, it was an emergency." Minato calmly replies. Gamabunta slowly looked around the battlefield. His stop at a particular enemy... The nine-tailed fox. It also seemed to notice Gamabunta's presence in the battlefield. Their eyes lock into one another.<br>"I can't beat that fox Minato..." He was about to continue when Minato stop him.  
>"No boss, I am not asking you to beat it but can you at least buy me some time?" Minato asked. Gamabunta replyed skeptically.<br>"How long?"  
>"About 30 seconds to 2 minutes?"<br>"Hmmm, I'll see what I can do." Gamabunta replied not so happily. Fighting the legendary Nine-tailed fox was something Gamabunta did not look forward too. And the fighting commences with Gamabunta leading on. He quickly spilled oil aroung the fox while the fox shot large fireballs at him. Gamabunta used wind jutsu that came from his mouth to repel the fireballs.  
>"How much longer Minato! I don't have unlimited chakra here unlike the Kyuubi!" Gamabunta howled as he rushed the fox with the large knife at his back.<br>*Clink!* The sound of metal clashing with something just as strong. It's teeth.  
>"What!" Gamabunta was grabbed from the sword and lifted up by the Kyuubi using only its mouth. Minato was concentrating so hard that he did not feel the impact of them getting plummeted to the ground.<br>"It's time, thanks Gamabunta." Minato declared loudly.  
>"About time... haa... ha.." Gamabunta replies as he readied himself to cast one more justu.<br>"Katon!" Gamabunta shouts as he finishes the hand signs. The oil that he cast earlier on was the shap of a circle surronding the Kyuubi by red flames. A sharp cry can be head from it.  
>"This is the end!" Minato shouted as he performed a series of unfamiliar hand signs. Just as he was about to finish the second to the last set, a large earthquake occured that poofed back Gamabunta in the toad village. Minato cursed as he slammed his and on the air and hoped that the justu would be able to seal the Kyuubi once and for all. From Minato's hand white rays of light came to be and wrap up and binded the Kyuubi and slowly absorbed its chakra. The rays of light began to wrap around Naruto and things were supposed finally be finished. He waited for the Death God to collect his payment. Minato's soul. Minato fell with his eyes closed and waited for his death...<p>

But it never came. He opened his eyes when a huge chakra was beginning to burst and he saw the Kyuubi exploding into a dazzaling white light that blinded anything that sees it. Unfortunately Minato saw it and was momentarily blinded. But still he opened his eyes in hope of seeing his son's silhouette. He saw 2 silhouettes inside that blinding light and used his wind jutsus to run to both of the silhouettes. As he grabbed both of them from their head, he puts them on his chest and turned his back to hit the ground with his back and trying to soften the fall with his wind. And it seem easy seeing his the Hokage and all. Oh right, he was blind. A large thud was all he heard when he fainted.

* * *

><p><em>? ? ?<em>

He saw a dream. A dream of only colors exist. A dream of pure red. It burned. It was hot. No matter what he did he burned. All he can think of was it was hot. He did not saw himself. All he saw was red. Fiery red. It was so hot he felt like melting. He believed he already did melt. He can't think straight. It was hot. It was just so damn hot! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p><em>? ? ?<em>

Minato woke up from the start. He saw white. He waited for his vision to fix it self. He felt his upper body fully numb. He can't move his arms but surprisingly he can move his legs. His vision slowly adjusted. He saw green. Lots of green. Some black, brown or red but mostly green. He waited for a few more seconds so his eyes can refocus.

* * *

><p><em>Battlefield<em>

He saw that he was still on the forest outside of Konoha. He caught a hint of blond hair on his left shoulder. He saw his Naruto breathing softly as he lay asleep. He felt at peace...  
>Until he looked at his other side. His entire right side down to his feet was covered with crimson red hair. A ragged breath hit his neck everytime it breaths. He felt a small lump on his chest. As his upper body was numbed he could not look at the face of the other person he saved... Or maybe not. The person slowly got up from his chest or maybe his neck, Minato could really know. The girl was at the very least 5 to 7 years old in Minato's eyes if he was not getting rusty at judging a person's age. She rubbed her eyes in a cute fashion using the wrist and stroking it sideways. She slowly opened her eyes. It was the color of gold...<br>Something only a youkai can posses. And it has slits in the middle of her eyes. Minato remembers where he saw this type of eyes before...  
>The Kyuubi no Kitsune.<br>"Ah" "Ah" Both Minato and the Kyuubi? said at the same time.  
>"AHHHHHHH!" Minato and Kyuubi's scream could be heard throught the battelfield.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Notes : Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic so all comments bad or nice are welcomed! As some of you may have seen already, its a MinatoXFemKyuu. Maybe it has a little of NaruXHina. Okay so Im also thinking of maybe putting a harem for Minato as he is currently single. But main pairings still stands. Well I hope you liked this as much as I have. If you have questions you can PM and I'll try my hardest to answer them as best as I can. Oh, and lemons for later chapters.<p>

PS: Next chapters may be longer than this. well hopefully it will.

Insanely43 out.


	2. Chapter 0: WHAT THE FUUUUUU

_**Author's Notes : Okay, the reason why updated it about 2 weeks was so I can see if I had any reviews or hits. And it seems I have 1 review and 3 people that has an alert to it! This makes me happy to know there are people reading my work! Okay! Time to stop ranting and start reading the next chapter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will unless I win the lottery with over one billion dollars.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 0 : ... WHAT THE FUUUUUU- - -<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside of Konoha, Battlefield<strong>_

Minato stares at the little girl with wide eyes.

The little girl stares at Minato with wide eyes.

"AH..." Silence surrounds both of them for a long time. Maybe about a minute or so.

"AHHHHHH!" The two shouted at the top of their lungs. Both of them jump back from each other with at least 3 meters per jump. They both glared at each other. It seems the air thats surrounding them is being distorted by someone's chakra.

"What the hell are you doing here... Kyuubi." Minato said with venom in his words.

"I can be where ever I want to be, little human." The Kyuubi spoke with much authority.

"..." Minato slowly looked at the Kyuubi. She had such long hair that it was already touching the ground. Her hair also looked like that of his dead wife that he avoided any eye contact with the Kyuubi. If he looked at her for even 5 seconds long Minato kept picturing Kushina smiling at him.

So he looked elsewhere. He saw the Kyuubi's tail slightly moving back and forth. Swaying left and right. It also occationaly twiches in which Minato found fun. If he looks at a single tail for about 3 seconds it twiches.

Minato continued to observe the Kyuubi, her face was like that of a child. Her cheeks plum and seems to temp people to pinch it. Her red eyes that glowed with rage... Minato looked down again. He could keep looking at her face. Instead he looked at her clothes. She wore a simple kimono that is colored in blood red. Golden foxes where patterned on her kimono. But it seems she's barefooted.

Then all of sudden Minato's face turned in to a grave and solemn look.

"What? Cat got your tounge, little human?" The Kyuubi says in a mocking voice.  
>"You like this sexy body or what, little human?" The Kyuubi has notice Minato's stares since the very beginning but dissmised it as such that 'ALL' males can't seem to keep their eyes off the great, almighty, sexy, most beautiful foxgirl in all of the five nations. It was such a matter of fact for her. Even if the man infront of her is her enemy, She still likes to flaunt her beauty infront of people.<p>

But what came out of Minato's mouth shocked her to the core.

"No I was just confused, I thought the Kyuubi was male?" Minato slowly asked.

"An obvious mistake by males. Always thinking that men rule and women just cooked at home! And how can you mistake me with a man with 'THIS' body!" Kyuubi spat out.

"... What?" Minato asked dumbly.

The Kyuubi gaped at him. "THIS!"

The Kyuubi formed a hourglass like shaped with her hands and tails.

"... I don't see it. All I see is a little girl trying to become an adult faster." Minato looked at her with pity.

"You BLIND MORON! Can't you see my perfect bo-" The words cut out from the Kyuubi's mouth. She sees a kunai embedded on the soil. With her supernatural sight she saw her reflection. Her face, slowly but surely, becomes completely horrified. It was like being a 150 years old again. In Kitsune years.

"What the hell did you do to me, little human..." Kyuubi's voice has a rising anger in it.

"... Who's little?" Minato asked as he instantly appeard in front of her. Kyuubi had to cocked her head upward with all it can to look Minato in the eye.

"... Pff." Minato suppresses a laugh.

That was the finally straw. She was the Kyuubi no Kitsune! The entire world fears her. She was not about to be belittled by this man even if she had been reduced to this state. She began channeling all her youki in her mouth to blast this infernal of a man to the maker.

Minato sensing something was wrong jump back. He saw chakra being gathered around her. It seems that Minato teased her to much. As much as he was about to stop her from firing what ever she was going to use that chakra for he remembered something important.

'Naruto!' The father looked around to see the little boy asleep in the middle of both of them.

He instantly ran towards him without thinking.

'I already lost Kushina. I will not lose another family member again. Especially Naruto!'

But the Kyuubi was waiting for this chance. He saw the boy that Minato was holding on to for dear life. She knew he was important to him. And when she noticed that he was not holding on to him when they both jumped back from each other she was waiting for this very moment.

'Time to die human...' She slowly says in her mind.

'ARRRGG' The Kyuubi felt a pain in her chest. She gripped her chest tightly.

'What is this''It...it...it burns...' A weird feeling of hotness was being felt by the Kyuubi.

THUD!

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the man also falling to his knees and then laying flat on the floor. The Kyuubi soon followed and lost consciousness from the heat she was feeling.

Minato looked at the Kyuubi falling forward. She fell face first like he did. He felt a burning sensation in his chest. It was hot just like that dream when he saved Naruto.

He looked at his son to find out that red and blue chakra was swirling around him. He instantly figured the problem. The seal worked. But it had something that was wrong with it. He should have summoned the Death God and force him to seal the Kyuubi inside his son. But Minato never summoned him. But it seems that he sealed something entirely different.

He sealed something he will learn later on in his life when Naruto is a bit older. He just sealed what made the Kyuubi, a Kyuubi. He soon followed the Kyuubi to dreamland but not until he reached both of them. He hug them and let them on his chest and sat on his legs. He covered them with his Hokage robe and he himself lean on a stub of a tree that broke during the fight with the Kyuubi.

With all of his sadness. All of his hatred. All of his regret. He could not bring himself to just leave the Kyuubi on the floor face first. Not with her looking so cute and cuddly. Suprisingly she clings on him for dear life. Minato slowly let's himself get taken by the burning pain and past out while getting comfortable. Unknowingly he himself is getting change.

When Minato's consciousness faded. Naruto's swirling chakra that can be physically seen dispersed immediately following Naruto's gentle breathing. The Kyuubi's tails slowly vanishes as the chakra slowly turns into nothingness..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hokage Tower, Inside the Broken Hokage Office<strong>_

Hiruzen Sarutobi has his hands on his face as he sits on the chair of the hokage. The battle died down meaning that the Kyuubi has been sealed. It also meant that Minato is dead. His sucessor has laid down both his son and his life to save this village. He only hopes that he knew what he was doing.

Jiraiya leans on the wall as he looks on to the battle. All he saw was a white flash and both Gamabunta and the Kyuubi disappeared. He looked down and slowly slid down on the wall he was leaning on. He puts his hand on his both sides of his head. He shakes his head left to right thinking that he was supposed to be the one that died first. He was happy that Minato succeeded him as the toad sage but for this to have happen just after the 3rd shinobi war. He only hoped that he can be of any help to his godson.

Kakashi sat on the sofa looking at the cat mask he held in his hands. His teacher, praised him for being able to join the anbu at such an early age. His teacher, the one that taught him everything that he knows of at being a ninja became the Hokage. He was genuinely happy at being invited at their house with Minato and Kushina. He lost both his teammates during the war and now... He lost both of his parent figures in a single day. He only hoped that Minato and Kushina was happy wherever they are.

A heavy silence rules inside this room.

"A message from the frontline!" An anbu announced. He entered throught the front door and walked in front of Sarutobi.

"Sir, the Kyuubi has been defeated." The atmosphere grew even heavier.

"Good work." Sarutobi only said. He was not in the mood to do anything for awhile. Knowing that his sucessor is dead was not a good motivator for work.

The dog masked anbu walked to Kakashi and took of his mask. It was the boy prodigy Uchiha Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"Should you not be in the front lines with your teacher?" Itachi says with anger.

"Sensei is... Already dead..." Kakashi slowly says while trying to hold back his tears.

Itachi look at him as if he was crazy but thought better of it seeing as he was lock in this room the whole time.

"Hokage-sama is not dead." Itachi proclaims. This got everyone's attention.

"What did you say?" Jiraiya slowly stands up as he ask.

"Minato Namikaze, Our Hokage, is not dead but has a sever chakra exhaustion and it seems that this chakra exhaustion is of the worst stage where he might never be able to use his chakra again." They all gaped at Itachi but not because of chakra exhaustion but because of his survivability that he was able to come back alive while fighting the Kyuubi.

"However..." Itachi says something that the three people did not fail to catch.

"What is it? Speak boy!" Sarutobi urges the Itachi to speak.

Aftersome thought, "It's better if you saw the situation for yourselves." With that Itachi leads them to the room where the Hokage was resting at.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes: PART II: hahahaha, I am going to end it at that. Hopefully it was not that much of a cliffhanger ending like the first one. But it was so obvious that you should have expected who that person is. Well r&amp;r folks and will both benefit from it. You having an easier time reading and me using google less often. If you want to know what happened to the time that Minato, Naruto and Kyuubi was found I suggest you put that as a review so I can place it somewhere in the next chapter or the following one. Hopefully this long prologue will end and we can all move on to an older Naruto and more action for both Kyuubi and Minato.<strong>_  
><em><strong>PS: This is still a romanceadventure fanfic and MinatoXFemKyuubi is still the main pairing althought there is a thought for a small harem for Minato.**_

_**Insanely43 is Logging of and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Peace out.**_


	3. Chapter 1 : Of Men and Foxes, Part 1

**Disclaimer: For the 3rd time, I do not AND will never own Naruto. Even if I have a billion dollars I still won't buy the rights. I'll use the money for a new computer!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Of Men and Foxes, Part 1<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>? ? ?<strong>_

In a place of darkness, where multiple colors collide, a single man floats inside this place. He seems to be in pain, a deep pain. He seems to be suffering from a nightmare. About a lost love one. He dreams of a dream that will never come true. This is what haunts the man in his nightmare.

Thankfully he was woken up by small girl who seems to also float on this place. The only difference is that she is awake. The girl slowly floats near the man and...

Kicks his balls.

"ARRG!" Minato hold his family jewels with both hands... I really got to say that has got to hurt.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Minato looks around to see the Kyuubi glaring at him.

"Where in all of the 11 levels of hell did you take me too!" The Kyuubi shouted angrily at him before he himself retorted to her kick on his balls.

"THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW?" Minato still caressing his balls.

He could not think clearly. Having a nightmare and being woken up by a kick to your nuts really was'nt making him clear-headed. Minato did not notice he was inside a dark place with nothing touching his feet. Different colors illuminate the place.

"..." The Kyuubi still silently glared at him.

After a minute of caressing his balls Minato finally felt a little better.

"So... Where are we?" The Kyuubi looked at Minato like he was trash on the roadside.

Minato ignored her look and observed the things around him. He was still for a moment.

"... I think were in a mindscape..." Minato guessed unsurely.

"... Your kidding right? This place is empty. A mindscape is the shape of a person's soul. It uses his or her experiences to shape what it looks like." The Kyuubi spats out to him irritably.

"... That is the case, unless it has no experience yet..." Minato says to her. He does'nt want to give the Kyuubi the answer but it seems she figured it out. Her face perked up. Minato looked at her body. It seems that he still can't see her face to face.

"The kid." Kyuubi says so in monotone.

"Hey. The 'Kid' has a name. It's Naruto, so use it." Minato scowled at her.

The Kyuubi lock eyes with Minato. Minato flinch a little but still held the gaze. A minute passed. More minutes passed. Maybe even hours, or days. Minato no longer felt hurt looking directly at her. She was'nt like Kushina after all. Thought their hair color were pretty much the same only that the Kyuubi has brighter, fiercer color red of a hair. It leans to being blood red rather than the normal red. He looked at her golden eyes for a long time. Noticing her cute nose and small but full lips... Wait golden eyes? Minato remembers it being red from the beginning of their encounter. He suddenly broke the silence.

"Why are your eyes gold?" Minato asked her while not breaking eye contact. The Kyuubi did not respond for a while.

"... What the hell are you talking about?" The Kyuubi spat out.

"Your Eyes? Eyes. E. Y. E. S. Eyes?" Minato says to her like she's dumb or something.

"..." Kyuubi looked at Minato with a slight mix of anger and spite.

"I know what eyes are you bumbling idiot, I mean what wrong with my eyes?" The Kyuubi spat out with a lot of venom this time. She gestures with her hands pointing to her eyes.

Everything they did here, there eyes never leaving each other. It was quite weird.

"Hah..." Minato sighed and floats near the Kyuubi's face.

"Wha-" Before she can say anything Minato holds her face directly at his. Her reflection was ever so present inside his eyes. It would seem that Minato only had eyes for her. It made the Kyuubi blush slightly. She gave thanks that they were to close to each other that it was impossible for Minato to see it. But the blush soon faded and a look of puzzlement was on her face, then a look of ignorance, and finally a look of shock, all in it's proper order.

Her eyes were indeed gold rather that red.

"What the hell..." The Kyuubi said but suddenly she realized something.

"No, no, no... This can't be possible... It just can't." Kyuubi was panicking. She struggled against Minato's hold on her. Minato let her go once he saw her right leg being pulled back. He held on to his balls instictively. But it never came. The Kyuubi looked down, her bangs covering her face. Then..

"**WHAT DID YOU DO?**" She looked at Minato, her eyes filled with so much hatred that it would seem that her earlier reactions where something that was done with friends. Her voice sounded demonic but something in it still sounded human for some reason. Her presence filled the entire mindscape with fear. But sadly it only lasted a second. A long second that seemed like eternity.

"Arrrgh..." The Kyuubi suddenly clutch her right chest with her hands. As this place has no grounds she could not have fallen but still she drifted downwards, like falling to endless darkness.

Minato being stunned from the presence that the Kyuubi released, was back to normal after it was gone. He should have really not underestimated the Kyuubi, even if she looked like a child. He watched her fall very slowly... He knew that she would not die and that she might just appear again somewhere near but every fiber of his being tingled on the taught of losing the sight of her.

He moved faster that he could think. He reached out to grab her. He held her tight and looked at her face. It was filled with such pain that she did not even notice Minato hugging her. She breathed so rough that it seems there was something stuck in her throat. Minato relaxed their hug a bit and held her by the back, caressing the top of her head ever so slowly...

It was a long time before the Kyuubi was breathing normally. She occasionally twiched every now and then. Thankfully her tails where nowhere to be seen. She slowly relaxes on Minato's chest as if accepting her situation. She still has her head down but her hands were clutching the arm that Minato has wrapped around her body.

"... What... Did you do?" The Kyuubi says. Her voice was so weak and fragile that you might think that she was a different person. Her head was still looking down but her hold body was leaning on him.

Minato pondered for a minute. He thought it was best to explained. He told Kyuubi of his plans to seal him in his son, Naruto, to make him the strongest ninja. It was something that both he and Kushina wanted.

"...But something went wrong, right?" The Kyuubi said. Her head was now leaning on Minato's chest. Her eyes staring straight at his.

Minato sighed. He did not like the idea of falling one bit.

"Yes... It seems that something happened but at the same time nothing seemed to happen. Look, I am still alive and well, where as you are still here, not sealed, even if you look like this." Minato says.

The Kyuubi looked at him with a emotion that Minato has not seen in her from their confrontaions. Anxiety.

"Then... Then..." The Kyuubi tries to says something but seems to find it hard to say. Minato let's her continue. The Kyuubi turns her body around and faces Minato. They looked at each other, staring at each others eyes.

"Then why can't I use my chakra and youki anymore?" The Kyuubi's eyes seems a little wet for some reason.

"I don't know... I told you that something did happen but at the same time something did not happen." Minato sighs. His been sighing a lot in this conversation. To many things went wrong. Then he felt the Kyuubi stiffen up.

"What's wrong?" Minato asked.

"When was your hair white?" The Kyuubi asked.

Minato frowned at the question. But he could not confirm it for there was no mirror and he did not have the Kyuubi's amazing sight.

"I don't know, maybe it was one of the things that happended when I did the seal... ing..." Minato slowly says at the end. His ponders on something. And he tries to do something with his right hand.

Suddenly pain flared across his chest. He holds the his chest with his left hand let's his head rest on the Kyuubi's shoulders.

The Kyuubi noticed the change in the man and just let him lean on her for a bit.

He slowly says something that was not audible at first but hearable later on.

"I got it..." He says. Then he looked at the Kyuubi. Minato's face deadly serious.

"I think I sealed our chakra inside Naruto." Minato said calmly.

"... What did you say?" The Kyuubi's face was so shocked that it freezed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha Hospital, U4, The 4th Hokage's Private Hospital Room<strong>_

Sarutobi slowly goes down the elevator. With him was Jiraiya The Toad Sannin and Tsunade The Slug Sannin. It's been five days since Minato was found unconscious at the battlefield where he fought the Kyuubi. He was diagnose with extreme chakra exaustion and he should be fine if he just rested but there was something wrong. Minato did not recover his chakra, no that was a wrong way to put it. His chakra level have recovered but it was smaller that your average civilian. It was so small that it seemed that he was still a new born. The same goes to he girl that he was with. In fact, only his son, Naruto was healthy. But it seemed that his chakra levels where to big for a kid, even if the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. His chakra level is higher that the Hokage and the Sannin's combined

So he sent word to Tsunade to help with their diagnostic tests. The elevator came to a stop and two shinobies were standing infront of the door. It was Kakashi and Itachi. They were not wearing their masked as it was cast aside in the corner of the room. They walked past them and the two followed behind them.

Three beds lay their, one for each.

"So... no one has tried to enter here?" The old man asked the two.

"Fugaku-sama tried to barge in here with Mikoto-sama." Kakashi says.

"Shibi-sama tried to use his bugs to locate a different entrance." Itachi says.

"Choza-sama tried to break down the door going down this room." Kakashi adds.

"Inoichi-sama tried to mind read the password off a doctor." Itachi adds.

"Hizashi-sama and Hiashi-sama tried to go down here but the did not know the password." Kakashi adds more.

"Tsume-sama threatened the staff with her pups." Itachi also adds more.

"Shikaku-sama and Yoshino-sama tried to come in with Choza-sama and Inoichi-sama." Kakashi does not want to seem to stop this.

"Enough." Sarutobi says. He can see a lot of veins popping out of Tsunade while Jiraiya sighs.

"This was supposed to be an SSS-Class secret! If the other villages get wind of this they'll think that were vulnerable!" Sarutobi spats out.

"But only the clan heads know that Minato-sama is currently in coma." Kakashi retorts back.

Kakashi was right. Sarutobi brief them that Minato was unconscious for the time being and is healing. But noooooo. What do they do? They come here in flocks, that's what they do. It will just put the civilians at unrest. They are currently trying to rebuild their lives, they do not need to know that their hokage was still not moving.

"How is he Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked. This made Sarutobi return back to the world.

"I don't know... It really does seem like it's chakra exaustion but... at the same time it's like his chakra levels are already at its limit."

"Hmm..." They pondered over it. Moving a little way from the beds, they discussed the symptoms that were possible to have.

They did not realize the twiching finger of Minato.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes : AND ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Hahahahaha! Chapter 3 is up that fast! Now Let me explain the details. Kushina is NOT the container of the Kyuubi so Tobi did not attack them. Kushina just died a normal birth related death. This was actually that hardest part to think. Should I make a story and follow the canon or should I say to HELL WITH IT!<strong>

**Well... You know the answer... hehehe, I just had one of the most shittiest ideas ever so I'm going to rush it so we can time skip it a little. Then we are off to fighting! More people faving this fic in which I am eternally grateful. Hopefully you'll also comment on my work so I don't have to google all the time. Anyways, that's it for me!**

**Insanely43, Logging off!**

**PS : If your playing LoL in the Philippines you can add me, I'm new at the game, Raping Hero**

**PS:PS: I was actually trying to upload it yesterday. It won't work for some reason. *shrugs***

**oh! And please Review! Your opinion will be highly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 1 : Of Men and Foxes, Part 2

_**Author's Notes For everyone's information, this story is not dead. The reason why I haven't updated in... I don't know, 4 or 5 months is because of something called real life. College keeps you busy as hell. No summer break for me. Anyways, I hope that I can continue to update in a more orderly manner like weekly or something. anyways, Part 2 of chapter 1!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will own it. Buhuhuhuhu... *Troll Face*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Of Men and Foxes, Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hospital, U4, The 4th Hokage's Private Hospital Room<strong>

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

An inhuman scream fills the room. Jiraiya and the others heard it and ran back to the room.

What they saw was one of the most pitiful form a Hokage can get.

Minato was holding his balls while wildly rolling around the bed. And a obvious conclusion on what happened next was him falling on the hard marble floor. Face first. Ouch.

Minato was muttering with his breath to never trust a fox. He rubbed his crotch painfully and looked up to see two shocked anbus, two unaffected sannins and an old man looking down.

"... Hey." Minato raises his hand, as if nothing ever happened.

"Seriously? This is our 4th Hokage?" Tsunade looks at Jiraiya and his teacher. They looked away.

"I've seen him in the distance but I have never been this close to him, or better yet, I haven't heard him speak this casually before." Tsunade says as she sighs.

"His demeanor as a Hokage is quite outstanding but when his at home or with his friends, he acts like a completely different person. It's quite stupid really." Jiraiya says as he to sighs. he thought 'Why was he even worried about him.'

"Sensei..." Kakashi says. He looks like the world had just been saved. His eyes were wet and he was on the floor with his teacher clutching his hospital robes.

Minato slowly strokes his head to comfort the white haired boy. Kakashi tries to muffle his sobs while looking down.

"Minato... can you explained what happened to you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well... I sealed the Kyuubi? I fought for my life?" Minato dumbly says.

"... No, no not that... Wait, here is a mirror, see for yourself." Jiraiya sweatdrops as he gave Minato a mirror.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Who?" Minato stupidly asks. Minato hair was obviously white but it was longer. It was slightly longer than a normal shoulder lenght hair. His trademark spikes remain at least but he was not recognizable anymore because he looked... younger. About old as a teenager, 15 to 18, give or take. The only thing he has that can be recognize is his sapphire blue eyes that only he and Naruto has in the village.

"... Jiraiya, Tsunade and Hiruzen did not responed to his question. Or maybe it was a joke. The looked at him with steel eyes.

"... I don't know... maybe it was a side effect from sealing the Kyuubi... you do know that I was suppose to die right?" Minato suddenly becomes serious because all of them looked at him strongly. He raises his eye brows and looks at them from his side.

"... True... and... well... You just looked different, that's all..." Hiruzen raises his hand in defeat.

"So... do I start examining him now or are you just going to keep talking?" Tsunade asked.

Both teachers got out of the way.

Tsunade went and picked Minato up with one hand and tossed him back on the bed.

"Hey! Injured person here! Can you treat me please not toss me around like that?" Minato complains angrily.

Tsunade ignores him checked his body. Her stated neutral for almost 5 seconds. Then it change to confusion. She looks at her teacher with confused eyes.

"... So I am not mistaken..." Hiruzen says sadly. He went to Minato's side.

"Minato... listen to me..." Hiruzen looks at Minato with pity.

"No teacher... let me... I taught the boy..." Jiraiya interrups Hiruzen. He thought for a moment and he let his student handle it.

"Minato... what I am about to say is really important..." Jiraiya was about to say something when Minato interrupted him.

"What? Like me not being able to use chakra?" Minato says with a deadpan look.

The three people look shocked as hell. One reason is that he said it like he did not need to use chakra and the other is that he already knew.

"... You do realize that I am the Hokage and I know a few basic healing jutsus that can mean life and death in the battlefield, right?" Minato flatly says. The two men sweatdrops at the comment while Tsunade just stared at him in disbelief. The nod their heads in agreement.

"You could have word it better. Or maybe yet, not be so damn calm about it! Do you even understand the gravity of your situation?" Tsunade shouts at the incomprehinsible man that they call the Hokage. Kakashi has already stop crying and was standing beside Itachi, if you ever wonder where he went.

"All I know is that I went to fight the Kyuubi no Yoko knowing that I would die to 'TRY' and seal him inside 'MY' first born son... But something went wrong and I am alive with no chakra and the Kyuubi sealed... So... Can you tell me what is wrong with the picture? Me living or me with no chakra at all?" Minato laid down the facts in front of them in a calm manner.

Tsunade looked at the two men in horror. They just lowered their heads in shame... again.

"Now... the more pressing matter is tha A loud rustling of sheets were heard. But it was not coming from the bed sheets of Minato, no it was from the other bed.

Even if this was the Hokage's private hospital room, there were still some extra beds if ever the normal rooms were full, or in case of an emergencies like this one.

"Ah, it seems the child is awake." Jiraiya announces it to them as if it wasn't obvious.

The young girl whose red hair is longer than herself look at the room with blank eyes. This made her look more like a doll that she already is. Her kimono was still unchanged, the small red fox pattern is still there. She was clenching her fist repeatedly, as if ready to attack someone that got close to her.

"So Minato, do you know this child?" Hiruzen asked. The answer he got was silence.

A silence that lasted for about 10 seconds.

But... If we looked at what Minato was thinking at that moment...

''

'DAFUQ DO I DO NOW!'

'I FUCKING DON'T KNOW!'

'How in God's name am I going to explain HER?'

'I can't just say that she the GODDAMN Kyuubi now can I!'

'She doesn't even look the part! Even if her personality is a total spoiled brat!'

'I can't really say that "Oh, sorry about this but this is the Kyuubi, I just sealed her chakra!"...'

'Wait, maybe I can but... Ahhhh... I can't bear the guilt of having a cute girl like her get executed for just being a massive fox that slaughter a hundred people.'

'...'

'Oh, it is actually justifiable... but still! I can't bear the thought! I would rather have to suffer her kicks to my nut than to let her adorableness go to waste!'

This all happened in less that 10 seconds.

"... No, I don't." Minato says with a cool face.

"... Ooookay..." Jiraiya was spooked out of that long 10 seconds of silence. It was like something bad was happening and they just don't know it.

Hiruzen sighed. He walked towards the girl who grew increasingly irritated for some reason.

"Little girl, can you tell us your name and who are your parents?" Hiruzen puts on his most grandfatherly face.

'

'SHUT THE HELL UP!'

A loud and foreign voice resounded inside Minato's head.

"AAHH!"

Minato's held his head with both hands covering his ears but the loud voice echoed still in his head.

'The fuck is wrong with you!'

'That's suppose to be my line, you FUCKING LOUD IMBECILE!'

'AWWWWW! STOP SHOUTING! YOUR HURTING MY HEAD!'

'AND YOUR HURTING ME!'

'...Wait... Kyuubi?'

'FUCK YOU!'

'AW! Stop shouting inside my head! How the hell are you shouting in my head anyways?'

'The hell should I know? It's your shitty seal!'

'...Did you hear what I said?'

Minato was turning red for saying that the Kyuubi was cute. It was just so wrong for him to say that. A lump of pure demonic energy being called cute is way wrong.

A pink flush can be seen on the Kyuubi's face in the real world.

'Hmph.'

The Kyuubi turns away in reality. What the fuck is this Tsundere reaction?

During this exchange, the five people doesn't even have a clue on what the hell are this two doing.

"Kurama." She says with a hint of annoyance that only Minato detected.

"Oh... so Kurama-chan's your name?" Jiraiya says while looking at her with indifferent eyes. He was thinking along the lines, 'She'll be hot when she gets older but until then, I do not care.'

'...What a scumbag...'

'What?'

'Shut up.'

'...Sure.'

Minato asked Kurama a question and she shot him down.

"Hmm... don't you have a family name?" Hiruzen asked the small girl.

"No I don't." Kurama flatly says.

'So your name is Kurama...'

'No.'

'But you just said-'

'Why should I say my real name in front of you humans. Kurama is a name for unnamed foxes.'

'... Why did I even bother asking.'

"... Minato?" Hiruzen eyes him suspiciously.

"What?" Minato asked.

"Where did you find this child?"

"I don't know."

"What?" Jiraiya forces himself in the conversation.

"It's just that... hmm... I was battling the Kyuubi and then something went wrong in the jutsu and everything went white." Minato explained.

"My instincts kick in and I rushed to save Naruto, and I went to save this little girl who I saw was also inside that huge ball of light."

'Did you really save me with that kind reasoning?'

'... Pretty much. I wasn't exactly calm at that time and how can I leave you behind when you look like a little girl.'

'... Hmph.'

"Anyways, what's the problem?" Minato curiously asked.

They looked at each other. Hiruzen signaled Kakashi and Itachi to get out of hearing range. Tsunade followed them but Jiraiya puts his hands on her shoulders silently saying for her to stay. Hiruzen place a private seal so that no one could hear what they were talking about.

"..." Minato silently follows this.

"... Their was a report saying that an unknown ninja was spotted not far from the place of the battle with the Kyuubi..." Hiruzen slowly speaks lower.

"What's the matter?" Minato asked impatiently. Jiraiya throws a picture at Minato. Minato catches it with his hand and stares at it. The man has long spiky hair that also covers his right eye. Other than that, he has no noticable features because it's to dark. Well, maybe the eyes. It was red. A deep bloody red. And it had the sharingan.

"..." Minato stares at it blankly.

"... So, are you telling me that the Uchiha is somehow involved in the attack of the Kyuubi?" Minato asked the two older men.

"We believe so. this man here, is none other that Uchiha Madara, the one that the first Hokage defeated on the Valley of the End." Replied Hiruzen.

Minato still looks at him indifferently.

"... It's revenge Minato. Revenge." Jiraiya says. Minato puts on a puzzled look.

"How? It's not like he controled the Kyuubi no Yoko or anything, right?" Minato ask.

"Minato... when my teacher fought with Madara, he said to me that he had already gained the power to control the Kyuubi." Hiruzen says. Minato puts on a shock look.

'Is he serious! Were you really controlled!'

'No.'

'What a fast response... Then why did you attack my village?'

'Because one of your ninjas pissed me off.'

'Who in there right of mind would want to piss off the Kyuubi no Yoko?'

'... Him'

'Kurama' stares at the picture on Minato's bed. Minato facepalmed himself.

The 3 people looked at Minato like he was insane.

"Sorry, just thinking about something stupid." Minato made excuses.

"Anyways, why are you telling me this?" Minato steers the conversation back.

The two older men made faces full of doubt.

"Is he really alright? Maybe he hit his head on something?" Jiraiya says to Tsunade.

"You do know your the Hokage, right?" Hiruzen ask.

"I just said it awhile ago." Minato says.

"Then things like this must be immediately be reported." Hiruzen says.

Minato faces down on the bed. He was thinking about something. A long silence followed afterward.

"Waaaaa!" The cry of a baby was heard. Minato looks at his other side. In a small crib, lays a baby boy with golden hair and beautiful sapphire eyes.

It was Naruto. Minato stood up from his bed and picked him up. He held him close to his chest, looking at the baby lovingly.

"I'm resigning." Minato declares. The three people there have shocked faces.

"Why, Minato!" Jiraiya asked.

"... Well I can't use chakra right?" Minato states dumbly while tilting his head.

"That can be cured, we even have the 2 best medics here in this room right now!" Jiraiya's voice intensified.

Minato looked at his teacher with unwavering resolution.

"... I promised."

"I promised Kushina that if one of us lived to see tomorrow, then we would take care of Naruto. Even if my job is the Hokage."

"... The people will not accept your decision. Your fame during the last war is too great that the people depend on your presence alone. The other nations fear us because we have the only man to have a FOS (Flee on Sight) order on him. How are going to explain to them that your resigning in this manner?" Hiruzen poses him a hard question.

Minato thinks deeply for some seconds.

"I won't." Minato says brightly.

"What? Are you saying your going to run away?" Hiruzen hastely made a conclusion.

"No. Tell them that I died."

"... You want to fake your death?"

"You know that I was suppose to die during the sealing, right? Then we are not technically lying." Minato says while smiling.

"... You sure?" Jiraiya poses him a question.

Minato looks at Naruto and faces his teacher.

"Yeah. Even if I still had chakra, I would still choose my son over this village. I already lost my wife, I don't want to lose him too." Minato painfully smiles.

"... What about you Sensei?" Jiraiya asked Hiruzen.

"I am fine. It his decision to make. We have made him carry this burden and he came out of it alive. He deserves this." Hiruzen says.

"Great! Then I'm leaving!" Minato gets up from the bed.

"Hey! You're not fully healed yet! Atleast stay until you have recovered!" Tsunade was finally able to join in the conversation.

"I'm not Hokage anymore, so I don't get special treatment inside the Hokage's special hospital room. Besides, I feel fine already." Minato says while jumping up and down.

"... What about Kurama-chan here?" Tsunade asked warily.

"Oh." Minato says.

'Sorry.'

'For what?'

'... Uhh... I don't know.'

'... Idiot.'

"I... Uhhh... I'll take her with me for now." Minato says as he walk nears her bed and yanks her arm to take her of the bed. Her long hair instantly became messy as it was all over the floor and on her feet.

"Damn." Minato says.

"Wait, wait, wait. Why are going to take her with you? Isn't she someone from here?" Hiruzen asks.

'Oh shit, Oh shit, Ohhhh shiiiiit.'

'Oh shut up.'

'I don't fucking know what to say.'

'Why don't you just leave me here?'

'... Your the Kyuubi, even if your demonic chakra is weak, it is still there. My perverted sensei is a expert in Youkai lores and knows how to see their chakras. I would be in so much shit I they ever found out that I saved the Kyuubi.'

'... Why did you save me in the first place?'

'Didn't I say that was because you were-'

A red face Kurama stepped on Minato's feet.

"AAW! Minato says in a loud voice.

"What?"

"Uh... Nothing."

'I don't believe that. Give me a better reason. A-A-AN-D-D-D No-no-no-no-o-o-o ONE calls me C-C-C-C-Cute! Got it!'

*sniff* got it. At least I wasn't kick in the balls this time around.'

' So. What's your reason.'

'... Maybe because you looked so small.'

'Small?'

'I know your the Kyuubi no Yoko, all powerful, almighty and stuff but what I saw during that ball of light was just a small, fragile girl who looked confused, not knowing what to do.'

'... So its guilt that made you move? You were the one that took away our chakras.'

'... Maybe, but while your in that form all fluffy and c-'

Minato instantly felt an immense killing intent.

'Beautiful.'

'... I am the Kyuubi no Yoko! I am suppose to be the most beautiful vixen of the entire world!'

She was puffing her...*cough* chest *cough* out proudly.

'Right. So what am I going to do about this?'

The three people were looking at Minato like he was insane. He was doing some weird body language during his talk with Kurama (In their Mind).

'Hmph. Be grateful. I will deal with this. Just concentrate on making some chakra.'

'... Ooookay.'

Minato tried to mold chakra even thought he knew it would work. Oddly enough he can mold chakra but he felt it was a bit different.

"Minato what are you Jiraiya was about the say something but he was cut off.

Minato saw red. A lot of red. If there was wind inside the room he imagine that Kurama's hair would sway beautifully. Softly.

Kurama seemed to skip in front of the 3, with her head down she slowly looked up. Her beautiful golden eyes change to a blood red.

"I am actually this guy's long lost relative." Kurama says with confidence.

"..." The three were stunned for a minute.

'This is not going to work.'

'Shut up! It will! Just watch!'

"... Oh yeah! I remember! You were here yesterday sighseeing with the two!" Jiraiya suddenly exclaimed.

"You even visited me and Konohamaru!" Hiruzen adds.

"Hmm, Hmm." Tsunade says something incomprehensible.

'What the fuck?'

'Huhu.'

"Come on, let's go Minato!" Kurama pulls him along towards the door.

"Wait!" Minato stood his ground while they were close to the door.

He looks at the three that were still smiling like idiot while facing them.

"What did you do to them?"

"I used my a youkai jutsu on them."

"... How?"

"Why should I explain it to you?"

"... Figures."

"Come on, let go!" She started to pull at him again but Minato picks her up.

"Whaa-"

"Not that way, this way."

Minato walks to the opposite end of the room and pressed his hand on something. A hidden passage way was instantly revealed.

"Stop carrying me!"

"You long hair is in the way!"

The door that leads to the passage way was slowly closing leaving the 3 of them, Minato, The Kyuubi and Naruto to themselves.

Naruto stopped crying awhile ago and was now sleeping soundly.

Kyuubi was rampaging on Minato's shoulder as he was carrying her like he was carrying a potato sack.

Minato was wondering how he ended up in a situtation like this.

He held his son close to him while he held 'Kurama' a little tighter or she might fall off and hit her head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes 2 I'ma rant about the story this time. Kurama is not the name I intented for her but I would use it when she is talking to other people, besides Minato. I used Kurama because of and only of my respect for Kishimoto. Anyways, as you might see, the story is somewhat changing, thats what happens if you left an overdue manusript for 3 or 4 months. Ideas pop out your head like insane! Anyways, might be updating weekly so hopefully I will get more people to follow this fanfic of mine. See you guys next week! or maybe tommorow.<strong>_

**PS: Thanks for the short reviews! Please keep them coming!**


	5. Chapter 1 : Of Men and Foxes, Last Part

Author's Notes : Happy New Years to everyone! I have no excuses just ... Bad days for me. Lost track of time. Can't even fucking write or think about this story. College really eats your stupid time. Oh well, It seems this story will be on a irregular schedule (Really Irregular). Hopefuly I can rapidly release chapters as well as not updating for a couple of months. Also there is a Author's Rant at the last bit, if you want to read my stupid rants(That I think that you will not read it.). Well without futher ado! Last part for chapter 1. Yeah, were still in chapter 1. Oh and I actually made another story. (Didn't really have anything to do in those other months.)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Never forget the almighty disclaimer, it adds to your word count. :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Of Men and Foxes, Last Part<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Konoha Hospital, Secret Backdoor Exit<em>

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"..."

"..."

Minato walks silently outside the back of the hospital. At his side was 'Kurama' making a very sulky face. There were shades of red on her small face. Naruto moves slightly on Minato's arms.

He fell asleep when 'Kurama' was put down. He was noise when they were at the still at the entrance. Minato thinks of how beautiful his child is. But a pain in his heart stabs him deeply that he can ever imagine. He remembers Kushina.

Thinking that she is gone from this world and him being alive hurts him more deeply that he ever imagined.

The only reason he could continue on was because he really thought that he could die and be with her again. He held Naruto tighter in his arms.

As he did so his head looked at his side. He saw the small red haired girl he saved, The Kyuubi. She was suppose to be the most evilest of all the Bijus and yet for some reason he can't bring himself to hate her.

'...'

Minato reaches for her long hair. It was so smooth you would know it was cared for a really long time. Kurama faces him with a snarl on her face. He thought it was supposed to be threatening but with her being a child, it only looked cute.

"What?" She says as she continues to walk.

"You hair is long... very long. And it's nice to touch." Minato follows after her.

"Well don't touch it. I've been grooming that hair for as long as I can remember."

"... You mean you've never cut it before?"

"Nope."

"... You should really tie it up."

"And why should I listen to you?" She says with disgust.

"... Your precious hair is hitting the ground."

Kurama's head instantly turns to look.

"AAAAARRRRRGGG!" She shouts out in frustration as she kicks Minato in the shin.

"AAAAAWWWWW!" Minato cries in pain.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?!" She stops walking folds her arms under her breast and looks at Minato menacingly.

"Awwww... Because I just looked at you just now and it wasn't hitting the floor inside the tunnel?"

She proceeds to kick him again making Minato cry out in pain... Again.

"Hmph."

Kurama begins to tie her hair into a large bun on the middle back and let some of her hair lose in the middle of the bun. It was a variation of a bun and ponytail.

Even with that, her hair still reaches her knees. Damn it was long.

"... What?" She looks at Minato Irritatedly. His been staring at her for a minute or so.

"Nothing. It just looks good on you that's all." A color of red slowly creeps up on her cheeks.

"...Tha-" She caught herself and punches Minato on the stomach.

Only that Minato didn't felt hurt this time.

"Hmph."

They were silent after that conversation as Minato led them through the frontside of the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, In The 4th Hokage's Private Hospital Room<em>

* * *

><p>The doors inside the room were suddenly busted open. Clan heads that were trying to go in was finally able to go inside the Hokage's room. Kakashi and Itachi was also there.<p>

They were shock to see the two Sannins and their teacher smiling like idiots in front of tow beds.

"Where's Minato?" Fugaku asks.

"Home." The frog sannin replies.

The new arrivals have a dumb look while the 3 were smiling like idiots.

* * *

><p><em>In front of the Konoha Hospital<em>

* * *

><p>Tents were up everywhere they look. The place was filled with doctors and nurses rushing in and out of both the hospital and the tents.<p>

"..." Minato looks silently at the mess.

"... I am not sorry." Kurama says.

"... I didn't say anything."

"..."

"Maybe you were feeling guilty?"

She reacts instantly by trying to sweep Minato off his feet. It would have worked if she wasn't so small.

So she just settled on kicking his legs again. And she also stomps at his feet.

"AW. You know, I'm kinda getting used to your treatment of hitting people when you can't express yourself." Minato explains.

In which he was answered with a kick to his nuts.

"... OH." Holding Naruto with his right hand and massaging his balls in the other he followed the stomping Kyuubi out of the Hospital District.

"..."

"..."

Silence rules their slow walk. When they were faced with an intersection, one leading to the gates of Konoha and the other one to the Residential Quarters. Kurama makes a run for the gate.

"Hey, wait!" Minato shouts.

"Beh!" Kurama sticks her tongue out to Minato.

'You have got to be fucking kidding me… Sticking out your tongue? Seriously?'

'Screw you asshole!'

When they were more or less 50 meters apart, Both Minato and Kurama suddenly felt weak.

'Wha..'

'Ofh..'

They were both on their knees. Thankfully the street leading to the gate was empty. No one can question the scene that lay before here. Minato was the first to get up and walk near Kurama.

"You okay?" Minato asked.

Kurama didn't answer, she just shook her head.

'I feel like throwing up…'

'Really? I felt really weak just now.'

'That… too…'

'It might be the seals doing'

Kurama tried to glare at him but couldn't actually lift her head.

'Ass'

She opted to insult him instead.

And the most embarrassing sound resounded during this awkward conversation.

*GRUMBLE….*

The source? It came from the all mighty Kyuubi's stomach.

Even without strength, her face still went red.

"Haaa…" Minato sighted.

"Let's go eat something first. I know a place that is still open during this time of the day."

He walk closer to Kurama and she instantly flinched. She didn't want to be carried like a potatoe sack again. She was shock to see that a baby was pushed on her hands.

"Carry him." Minato said to the kneeling Kyuubi.

"Oh. If you drop him, I'll really kill you." A powerful killing intent cloaked the whole street but only Kurama felt its terror.

She just nodded.

"But how are yo-" Her words were interrupted when she was picked up by Minato.

"Pu-Put me down fool!" You might be wondering why Kurama was panicking from the very start.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" That's because…

"Don't!" Minato was carrying her…

"Put me down right now!" Bridal Style.

"Stop struggling or Naruto will fall."

She shuts up and places her attention to the human baby.

"Ah?" The reaches for some misplace hair from Kurama's face.

"Ai!" He happily plays with it.

Kurama looks at the baby. All her life, she has been as large as a mountain, never considering the small life that where under her feet. To her, they like ants were to humans. Insignificant beings. Never bothering, never noticing, never caring. Sure, she went on human form to wreck mischief from time to time, but never has she seen a baby human up close before. She was taken back. Not from his cuteness (His epically cute, mind you.), but form his innocence. Never has someone look at her like this. No one. The only looks that she got were, fear, despair, lust, anger, arrogance and jealousy.

Without realizing it, she holds the baby closer to her chest so that it doesn't fall off.

She also doesn't see the smirk on Minato's face.

* * *

><p><em>Main Road, Ichiraku Ramen<em>

* * *

><p>Minato puts Kurama down as he neared their destination. They were silent on the way there. Minato not minding that the "Fearsome" Kyuubi was holding his beloved son.<p>

"Hey Teuchi! You there!?" Minato shouts as he made his way to the stand. Followed by Kurama holding Naurto.

"Wait, wait! I'm at the back Minato. I'm cleaning my house right now, be there in a sec." Teuchi replies.

Minato smiles wryly. Even if his like this, the old coot still knows its him.

After sitting himself, Kurama followed suit. She still continuous to hold on to him and looks at Naruto with mixed emotions. Not really noticing the situation, Minato continued to smile like an idiot.

"Yeah, sorry for the wait Mina-" Teuchi stops at mid-sentence when he sees Minato.

"Oh. Sorry dear customer, I thought you to be one of my regulars. So what do you…" He stops again.

"… Are you in henge Minato?" Teuchi ask suspiciously.

"What? No, what are you talking about?"

"You look younger."

"After effects of the battle."

"Hmm… really? Considering you're here and not in your office means that it wasn't much of a problem?"

"Well, not really…"

Teuchi then notices a little girl carrying a baby.

"Damn, even Kushina became younger. And is that your son there?! Congratulations Minato! Your officially a father!" Teuchi smiles widely at him.

"About that…" Minato began to explain to him what had happened. Of course, leaving the Kyuubi parts to himself.

Teuchi's smiling face slow fades and it was replaced with deep sorrow. Teuchi was one of the few people that have known both Minato and Kushina when they were still in the academy. Both of them were also there when he had his first child, Ayame. Even thought they had a mission after that they still help him in racing his now deceased wife to the hospital. He held back his sobs.

"I know how it is to lose some dear to you through childbirth."

"Yeah…" Minato made a solemn face.

"All right, everything you order today is on me!"

"But this is your shop!"

"Then it's free!" Both of them smiled.

"I'll get the Hokage Special!"

"…" Kurama was just silent.

Minato shakes Kurama out her trance.

"Wha…"

"What do you want to eat?" Minato asked while smiling.

"… Anything is good…" She went back into looking at Naruto again.

"Okay! 2 Hokage Specials!"

"Okay!"

Teuchi gets to work in making the noodles and the broth.

*Nudge* *Nudge*

*Wiggle* Wiggle*

"Ai?" Naruto keeps on moving and rubbing his face on Kurama's *cough* breast *cough* .

"Ah!" Naruto smiles at Kurama kindly.

Kurama use her small fingers to tickle Naruto.

"Ahahaihaihi… Babu" Her face slow wears a smile.

Minato made a stoic face.

'I wish I had a camera. Or a video cam.'

Truly, this was an adorable scene to behold. Kurama wasn't the Kyuubi no Yoko. To him, she was just the little girl that he saved. And it made him a little happy.

While Kurama was playing with the baby, a small child, no older than 5 years old came to poke her back.

"WHAA!" She hugs Naruto closer to her.

"Hello Ayame-chan." Minato smiles at the newcomer.

"Uncle Minato?" Ayame ask unsure.

"His Minato-niisan now." Teuchi smiles evilly.

"Minato-niisan!" Ayame jumps up and down.

"Come here Ayame, and help me out." Teuchi says to his daughter.

"Okay!" Ayame plants a kiss to Minato's cheeks before going to the back.

Kurama gave Minato a long side glance.

"What?" Minato asked stupidly.

A sharp kick was delivered to his gut.

"Aw."

"Here you go! Two Hokage special… What happened to you." Teuchi asks.

"Women." Minato answers bluntly.

Teuchi just nods. Understanding the problem with just one word.

"Are you going to eat, just like that?" Minato asks Kurama.

She looks at him like his gone insane. With Naruto with one hand, and chopsticks in the other.

"Of course."

On a side note, The Hokage special is a secret bowl only reserved for those who knows Minato well and has seen him eat it.

Think of it as something Choji will lose his appetite in eating it.

After about 30 minutes…

"…" Teuchi is stunned.

He might go out of business.

Standing before him are 2 stacks of 3 Hokage specials. Eaten by both the little girl that Minato brought and Minato himself.

"I will never again declare free food from my store ever again." Teuchi solemnly swears.

Ayame comes to pat her father on the back.

Sadly he will also make this mistake with Naruto, but that's a story for another time.

* * *

><p><em>Main Road, Near the Entrance of The Namikaze Mansion<em>

* * *

><p>"Human." Kurama spoke softly. She was still holding on to Naurto.<p>

"Why did you really save me?" She looks up to Minato. Minato sees for the first time that the Kyuubi was serious, for once.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well?"

"I really don't have anything to say."

"What?"

"What I saw in that ball of light… was just a scared girl."

"…"

"Don't get me wrong. I am certainly not insulting you. I am a Ninja, as well as the Hokage. I have or should I say had…" Minato smiles wryly. "The responsibility of having to protect each and every one in Konoha."

"But that doesn't make sense! I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune! Strongest being in the world! I bring fear and chaos everywhere I go!"

"…" Minato continues to smile.

"Stop smiling all the time! I am serious here!"

"… My teacher told me a story. The I'm talking about is Jiraiya, the pervert."

Kurama shivers a little.

"I asked him once, "What was the difference between Youkai and Humans?". He answered me that while humans have only a single type of chakra. Our inner energy. Ki in other languages. Youkai's on the other hand have both Ki and demonic auras. Humans could have demonic auras too but most die because of the pressure. This was the only difference between our two races."

Minato smiled as he explained this things to Kurama.

"My plan was to seal you completely into my son. It was a perfected seal that can safely use demonic aura as another power source while being your prison. Sadly it seems that I have somehow made a mistake somewhere there." Minato smiled mockingly on himself.

"But that still doesn't explain the reason why you saved me!"

"What do you think happens to a youkai when they run out of both their chakras?"

"Eh?"

"My teacher says that most of them just die. Most youkai's live on Nature's blessing while some exist on other planes. But almost all of them live on chakra. So, Kyuubi No Yoko… Kurama. I ask you, how are you still alive?" Minato asks devoid of all emotion.

"Eh…" She was frozen. She didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, Minato smiled.

"Because you are human."

"Wha?" She was dumb struck. He was calling her human! Of all the things that she could have called her. Human…

"Well… not really, but you now have the same body type as a human."

"So… you saved me because I became human." She asked softly.

"…"

"…"

"I saved you because you are a living being."

"Eh?" She was dumbstruck yet again. But before she could ask more, Minato holds one of her hands.

"Come on, let's go home."

* * *

><p>Author's Rant : AWWWW YEAH! FINALLY! ANOTHER RELEASE! AFTER SO LONG! DAMN MAN! This chapter was a little lacking to me… but that's what happens when you leave an unfinished script like this for months. -_-<br>I really hate myself. Well, I should be updating more often now and the story itself should have no problems after maybe 2 more chapters. Oh and wait for later, I have another story release if your interested. :D

Insanely43, Signing out, Yo!


End file.
